Two Lives, Many Event, One Future
by Karn
Summary: HP fic dedicated to my friend Krys. It's set after book 4 events. It shadows Snape, and Hermoine. How 2 lives are affected by many different events. Read to find out everything.


Two Lives, Many Event, One Future  
  
This fic is dedicated to my friend Krystal (aka Hopeless). She wanted a Potter fic. She gets a half-assed attempt at one. I don't know where the plot is going, or anything, but all I know is my mind wanders fast. *Runs after her brain*. I don't know if the characters are IC or OC. I haven't taken out my books in quite some time. I'm trying my hand at Potter fiction and I know its not going turn out so well. I'll just stick to anime and video games. Maybe even original fiction. Yeah, there is some Slash too (sorry Krys, I couldn't stop my little hands from typing it.) It's about (at least what it starts off to be) after book 4 events. It's a story that shadows Snape, and Hermoine. How 2 lives are affected by many different events. Sounds confusing? I dunno either. =) Harry and the Gang do not belong to me. they belong to J.K. Rowling (who needs to hurry up with the rest of the series). Blah Blah Blah. Blah blah blah. I don't even have a job, and I want to keep it that way. (and you're still reading THIS?!)  
Oh yeah, in case I don't add this anywere else. I LOVE SNAPE, LUPIN and BLACK!! Ok, that's enough of that psychotic talk. Enjoy the fic. I hope Krys does.  
  
As I walked into the halls of Gryffindor, I was expecting something unusual. But all I found was 2 comfortable sleeping red heads sprawled out upon the couches. I snuck past them, as quiet as possible. My feet made gentle tapping sounds as I rushed past the fireplace and came upon a large door. I had never been inside Gryffindor, for I am a Slytherin. Sly to the core they tell me, but I highly doubt that they understand me. None of them do. As I crept into the room, I saw a shadow of a boy. My presence was unknown to him. But upon closer inspection, I saw a dog like creature in his arms. Something threw me for a loop. I didn't want to understand what was going on. I took a closer look as I noticed a crimson stain on the floor. It was flowing free from its creator. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't pry my eyes away from the scene. I noticed a giant gash in the dog's abdomen. It was turning some shade of awful blue. Bile was rising in my throat and I knew that if I stayed any longer, it would resort in me pouring out the contents of my stomach. I ran as fast as I could out of the hall. I came to a secluded hallway and spilled my breakfast onto the floor: bacon and eggs. I don't know what came over me, I had never been this sick in my life. Was it the fact that there was a gapping bloody wound, or the fact that Remus Lupin was holding Sirius Black?  
  
Severus Snape snapped wide-awake. The fastest he had ever risen from his bed. "What the fucking hell was that?!" He yelled to no one but himself. As he looked down, he was in shock. "How the.!" Snape threw the sheets from his bed and walked to the window. How, after so many years, had he still had some type of feelings for these people? They destroyed his life! How could his body do this to him? He ran as fast as he could to the toilet and began to dry heaved. All of it came back, the incident of that night, the name calling, and mostly; the pain. They got what they deserved. He thought. But Snape knew that Black had not deserved Azkaban. Even 2 years ago with Lupin, he knew what he did was right. Everything was brought back when Sirius Black came into that room. When Dumbledore gave him the decision that would make, or destroy his life. He hadn't put any thought into his words that day. What did I get myself into? He internally conflicted. Snape rose from the toilet and silently got on his robes. This would be his last time to teach a class, and maybe his last time to see anyone. But the choice was his, and he made it. But was it really the right one?  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
".Now add the powdered root of asphodel to the infusion of wormwood." Snarled Severus Snape, his oily black hair stiff in place. Hermoine noticed that Snape was more than his usual cranky self-this afternoon. Leaning over, she whispered in Harry's ear. Harry laughed, while Ron just sat there and sniggered. Taking notice, Snape looked up from his brewing potion to observe the three distracting students. "Do you have anything to tell us Miss. Granger, or is it that my presence makes you laugh?" At this Hermoine turned red and sank in her seat. Obvious to her dismay, Malfoy took his chance and struck.  
"I believe the mud blood had something to say, Professor Snape, or maybe she just wanted to talk to her boyfriends? Kinda sick if you ask me." Turning to Crabb and Goyle, he howled with laughter. "I believe you might be correct Mr. Malfoy, 15 points off Gryffindor for disrupting my class. and that's for each of you." With a sly smile, Snape went back to stirring his potion. Hermoine slumped in her chair and began to wonder if her day could go any worse than it was right now.  
  
Without prevail, Hermoine's day had gone worse than even she could imagine. At lunch she had spilt juice all over her robes and had to skip part of her Divination class. As Professor Trelawney noticed her tartieness, she took off 5 points from Gryffindor. Later that day, she was hit in the head with a rather large beater knocking her temporarily unconscious.  
  
When Hermoine woke up, she found herself in the infirmary with Harry and Ron by her side. "What happened to me? I feel like my head is split open." Hermoine said as she held her head in pain. "You apparently were hit by a beater, Fred came by to check on how you were, he said he was sorry and such, but you really weren't awake." Ron chimed in. Hermoine just sighed and fell back on her bed. This had to be the worst day of her life. Even worse than the time she tried to turn into Millicent Bullstrode but accidentally turned into a half cat. "Maybe we should get back to Gryffindor hall, it's getting pretty late." Harry pointed out. "Yeah, maybe I should, I need to end this day, fast." Hermoine pushed herself off the bed and made her way to her room with the help of Ron and Harry, her loyal friends. Even they weren't enough to cheer her up.  
  
Off in the Slytherin hall, Malfoy sulked in his routine of despise. "Stupid Potter and his stupid freak friends. If only I could do something to them. make them pay for everything." Malfoy sat and thought of all the times Harry had out done him. Potter releasing Dobby, Potter being a parcel tongue, Potter ruining his father plans, Potter being famous and being himself. Basking in the fluorescent orange glow of the fireplace, he fell asleep with that wicked little grin on his face.  
  
The next day in Herbology, Gryffindor and Slytherin were placed together again. Hermoine felt better than yesterday. The day was starting out pretty good. Nothing had happened; yet. And that's the way Hermoine wanted to keep it. She looked over to see Malfoy staring at her. Strangely he seemed less evil than usual. Maybe he wasn't such a horrible guy after all.  
"What are you staring at Mudblood? Am I just that beautiful?" Malfoy stated sarcastically.  
"I.uh." Hermoine tried to speak, but nothing came out. No, he was the same ignorant bastard that he always was.  
"Tch.whatever, just don't look at me, you're kind of creeping me out." Dusting off his lab coat, Malfoy left to go help Crabb and Goyle, with the persistence of Professor Sprout.  
  
Hermoine turned her head towards Ron who witnessed the whole thing.  
"I swear, that guy is such a jerk! If only I could get his wand and do something to him. like." As Ron went on in his deep thoughts of ways to torture Malfoy, Hermoine just sighed and went back to her work.  
Her grades were the only thing that truly made her happy. The knowledge of knowing that she was the best and knew all there was to know. But that just didn't cut it.  
  
Professor Sprout let out the class a little ahead of schedule. That gave Harry, Ron and Hermoine a chance to catch up on things.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A shadow leaned against the wall, allowing only a rare glimpse at his face.  
  
"So you're here Severus." the figure stated.  
"Yes, I'm here Sirius, now lets get started before I begin to realize that I hate both you and that werewolf." Snape snapped back.  
"Snape," Sirius shot his glare right at Snape. His eyes holding a cold stare. "His name is Remus Lupin, and you will address him as nothing other than that."  
Tensions ran high as both men looked at each other with the same intense glare. Their eye contact was broken by the loud creaking of a door opening.  
"I knew that if I got you two together, it wouldn't be a happy occasion" Dumbledore chuckled. But Dumbledore knew that it had to come to this.  
  
"I want both of you to go talk to Remus, then Severus, I want you to." Dumbledore looked down, not able to complete this thought.  
"Yes, I am ready." 


End file.
